free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Paw (Alex Realms)
Black Paw, known simply as Alex Realms to many of his allies, is the leader of Blackpaw Werewolf Pack , and a wolf of the first line . He is considered the figurehead of wolf kind to many wolf outsiders. Early Years Black Paw was born in the Blackspore Providince of The First Werewolf Empire during the first great war. Black Paw was a particularly strange child, as he was the first werewolf born in human form, which can be cause for his tendenecy to fight like a man more than a wolf at times. As a child, Black Paw exhibited unique combat ability, calling for his ealry enlistment to the Imperial Army. At age 6, Black Paw was recruited to the Imperial Army, where he trained until his graduation from the Wolf training 6 years later. Although Black Paw spent most of his time fighting, it is known at this time that Black Paw took great interest in the affairs in humans, particularly those in lakeshore, the closest human settlement at the time. In secret, Black Paw often wandered to the town, making friends with the local children (he appeared to simply be a wandering boy to the humans) and eventually learning some human martial arts from Master Ty of the Flying Dragon Dojo. Black Paw was also strangely obsessed with aincent ruins within blackspore, and was often found wandering in the deep depths of the swamp alone. Service In the First Great War After his training in the Wolf Imperial Military, Black Paw was deployed to the Greenwood Providince of the Werewolf Empire, and began actively serving in the First Great War. As a early graduate, Commander Mist Paw (the current nature wolf) assigned Black Paw as a squad leader. His squad was assigned a border outpost with neighboring vampiric territory. During his time as squad leader, Black Paw earned his squad the nickname of "ghost wolves" by first the enemy and then his peers, due to Black Paw's tendencies to plan elaborate sneak attacks, often making entire legions of Vampries disappear in mere seconds. Black Paw was later promoted to Commander of the Greenwood providince until the end of the war. After the fall of his parents, Alex, now heir to the throne, fled to Lakeshore, where he lived among the humans for a year or so before returning after being discovered by his old friend and love interest Brown Pelt, daughter of Oakenpelt. The Return of Black Paw Upon arrivial to Blackspore, Black Paw noticed several distinct changes to the wolf world since he had last been in it. Black Paw was the last of the Wolves of the First line to be active in blackspore, as Black Pelt had settled in snowhill, and Black Forest resided in the wilds. The wolves of this post-imperial era were divided amongst themselves, settling borders in blackspore and constantly warring. Realms then tried to reunite them under one roof, but soon discovered that the general wolf population had no intentions of uniting so easily. It was then that Alex Realms founded Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, in hopes to unite all wolves. From the start, Blackpaw was a militaristic group, which took great pride in its fighting ability. Realms took great pride in training the greatest warriors of his time. This pride and ability set blackpaw out from the other packs, and sometimes resulted in conflict for the pack Blackpaw's first confrontation with an enemy started the Second Great War . During the war, Blackpaw was the main pack opponent to the Renegade Vampire faction, although several packs took part in the war, Black Paw was recognized as enemy #1 by the vampires. Toward the end of the war, Blackpaw began to show its true mission, having allied 3 of the 4 largest packs active at this time. At the end of the second great war, Blackpaw recruitment surged, resulting in its surpassing in members to Bloodclaw Werewolf pack, which subsequently fell for unknown reasons. It was at this point that all of Blackspore became free for the taking, and was claimed by Alex Realms, despite opposition from rogue vampires. After the fall of the old Werewolf Packs, Blackpaw experienced a period of lonliness, being the only werewolf pack, and controlling all of blackspore. It was then that Blackpaw began to form relations in the Warrior Cat World, although not friendly ones. Attempting to reclaim a small sliver of previously Wolf land, Realms led an assualt on Darkmoon Clan. This attack was justified by blackpaw's alliance with Eclipse Clan, whose leader, Christopher Foxface, was previously a Blackpaw Wolf. With the alliance of the two, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack stormed the main territory of Darkmoon Clan and cornered their leader, Leopardstar. The two leaders then negociated a peace settlement under the agreement that the clan would surrender cat territory directly outside of Blackspore, which became the only held Wolf land outside of Blackspore until the beginning of the Second Werewolf Empire. Blackpaw then became renouned for its unmatched fighting ability and savegry, never losing a battle. After earning his rightful place as a respected wolf leader among all races, Black Paw settled down, having three children, the eldest being Midnight Realms (Midnight Shadow), or simply Ryan. Ryan quickly proved himself as a valued pack member, advancing through its ranks with ease until he earned co-leadership from his father. Black Paw, proud of his kin, did not recognize the corruption that began to develop within Ryan, and son a rebellion erupted, led by Ryan, to overthrow his father. Cornered, and with no choice, Black Paw was forced to engage in battle with his own kin, killing his son with the very sword he trained him with. Today, Alex Realms roams the land of Free Realms as one of the founding fathers of the Wolf Republic, and is feared among his enemies as both a ruthless fighter and the leader of the singlemost powerful fighting force this realms has ever seen. He currently resides in Blackspore.